


家长管制01-02

by Ververg



Category: bts
Genre: BDSM, M/M, ddlb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 旻泰only，dom/sub本章NC21/一丢丢DDLB





	家长管制01-02

**Author's Note:**

> 旻泰only，dom/sub
> 
> 本章NC21/一丢丢DDLB

金泰亨回到宿舍后掏出手机。手机顶端的呼吸灯正在闪烁。他解锁了屏幕，发现中午刚安装完成的软件趁他不注意自动匹配了一个陌生人。匹配对象发来两条消息，他没急着回，先点开对方的头像查看了一下个人资料。  
对方的昵称是“Park”，头像是一张带着鸭舌帽的照片，过长的帽檐遮住他的小半张脸，露出清晰的下颌线。  
他的下巴很好看。金泰亨点点头，继续下划，拉到照片墙。相册里有几张照片，看背景应该是在健身房拍的。他穿着阿迪的运动裤，裤子有些肥，裤腿到脚踝处收紧。他一手插兜，举着手机对镜子拍照，手机把他的脸挡住半边，看不清相貌。  
照片墙下方有一句简单的个人介绍：现代舞老师，25岁。有点小小的控制欲。养了一只叫道格的暹罗猫，他喜欢你的话我也会喜欢你。  
嗯，我们年龄一样大，金泰亨想。他退出个人资料界面，回到聊天窗口，阅读对方发来消息：“V？”  
“头像是你本人吗？很可爱。”  
消息是两小时前发来的。金泰亨不知道该说些什么，只好顺着对方的提问回答：“嗯，是本人。”  
对方很快回复：“我很喜欢。”  
在这种软件上和陌生人交流完全处于金泰亨的知识盲区。金泰亨沉默地盯着手机屏幕，很快收到了下一条信息。  
“是第一次用吗？是不是不太习惯？”  
“嗯。”金泰亨回答。  
“我看了你的简介，我们是同龄人呢，应该有很多共同话题吧。”  
金泰亨想到对方是舞蹈老师，于是回复：“中学的时候学过跳舞，后来转去学画画了。”  
“哇，那你相册里的那两幅画是你自己画的吗？太厉害了。”  
“只是普通的练习。不知道该传什么，就传了两张最近的画。”  
“你也在D大附近住吗？定位显示我们只距离不到两公里。”  
金泰亨直起身。这是对方暗示他的信号——他没想到这么快就直奔主题。金泰亨捻了捻手指，蹭掉指尖渗出的汗。  
“嗯，这边出行比较方便，而且安静。”  
“那你这两天有空吗？”  
“周五中午之后都有时间。”  
“好。那周五晚上九点？地址我稍后发给你。”  
“好的。”发出去之后金泰亨觉得自己有点冷淡，又补了个微笑的emoji。  
对方很快把定位发了过来。金泰亨查了下地图，发现酒店离他的住处只有不到十分钟的路程。他回了个“收到”，对几天后将要发生的事畏惧又期待。

金泰亨出门之前洗了个澡，身上还有涂过身体乳而隐隐散发的薰衣草的味道。他之前在网上搜过第一次的注意事项，但由于话题敏感或者是他没找对地方，导致他找到的有用的建议并不多。洗澡的时候他用网上买的灌肠器简单清洗了一下。第一次总要有一种仪式感。金泰亨穿好大衣，犹豫了一下，把之前准备好的安全套和润滑剂装到了内兜里。  
金泰亨到达酒店门口刚好九点。他打开软件，给Park发消息：“我到酒店大堂了，你在哪里？”  
Park很快回复：“501，你直接上来就好了。”  
金泰亨找到房间后，站在门外突然产生片刻迟疑，敲门的手举在半空不知该不该落下。箭在弦上的时候生出退缩的想法，这让金泰亨自己也唾弃自己的胆怯。他把眼一闭，敲响了门。  
房门被人从里面打开。金泰亨一睁眼看到站在面前的男人：他穿着酒店的浴袍，从金泰亨的视角看过去，浴袍下胸前的肌肉若隐若现。他的头发还滴着水，看起来是刚洗过澡。他这才发现对方似乎比他低一些。金泰亨后知后觉两人并没有自报家门。如果他们两个都是……在这个零多一少的世界发生这种事也不奇怪。  
金泰亨注意到对方也愣了一下，然后侧过身给他让出一条路，说：“你先进来吧。”  
“我刚冲了个澡，你先在这里等我一会儿，我吹个头，很快的。”男人把他领到屋里。这是个套间，外间是个小客厅，里面是卧室和洗手间，卧室只有一张大床。金泰亨在沙发上坐下，想询问男人，却又说不出口。  
对方似乎也有同样的困惑。他走到卧室门口，又转过头来问他：“嗯……top？”  
金泰亨紧张地摇头。  
男人笑了。他朝金泰亨比了个“OK”的手势，说：“你和我想得一样可爱。 ”  
金泰亨连续被同一个男人称赞可爱，心里总觉得有些奇怪。他并不认为自己的外貌和体型能和可爱一词挂上钩，在此之前也从未被人夸奖过“可爱”。他能辨别出Park口中的可爱是不带恶意的、单纯表达自己感受的一个词语。  
金泰亨开始思考究竟是什么让对方认为他可爱。  
Park出来时看到的就是金泰亨坐在沙发上神游天外的样子。他轻咳一声，唤回金泰亨的神智。  
“你要洗一下吗？”他问。  
金泰亨摇头：“我来之前洗过了。”  
“那接下来……”  
金泰亨警觉地坐直身子。Park被他正襟危坐的样子逗笑了：“你是真的第一次啊？不用这么紧张啦。”  
金泰亨低下头。他敢打赌他的脸现在一定非常红，红得像家里的那几个富士苹果。Park安慰他：“人都有第一次，我会温柔一点的。”  
金泰亨抬头看他。男人冲他眨眨眼，说：“我在门口看到你的时候以为咱们两个会在床上打起来呢，我没想到你有这么大。”他着重强调了“大”这个字眼，把自己逗乐了，“和你聊天我都紧张了，居然忘了问你一般在上面还是在下面……”  
金泰亨大脑一片空白，只能听到Park的声音。  
“不过你放心啦，我的技术很好的。”男人拍了拍他的肩头，“不会让你吃亏的。”  
金泰亨迟疑地站起身：“那个……”  
Park见他犹豫，以为是担心别的事情：“你是想说生理卫生课上教给你出来解决生理问题需要出示健康证吗？”  
金泰亨尴尬地站在原地。其实他是想说他带了套子和润滑，可这句话实在是难以启齿。但他还是从口袋里掏出钱包，翻出健康证给男人看了一眼。  
Park没想到他真的带了。他站在原地端详了一会儿金泰亨的健康证，转身走到衣帽架，从衣兜里取出证件递给金泰亨。  
“这下放心了吧？”Park把健康证明收好后，往卧室走去。  
金泰亨看着男人走进里间的背影，呆立了一瞬，抬起手将大衣的扣子一粒粒解开。

金泰亨从没觉得脱衣服是这样一件困难的事。脱去大衣后他上身还剩一件打底的针织衫，不知道该脱还是不该脱。他把脱下来的外衣叠好后放在沙发上，鼓起勇气走进卧室。  
卧室的窗帘把路灯的光隔绝在外，整个房间只有一盏床灯闪着昏黄的光，床头柜上摆着杜氏套装。Park正坐在床边看手机，听到金泰亨进门的动静后抬起头。  
金泰亨有些局促。他站在门口，眼神飘忽，焦点最后落到自己的脚尖。Park走上前把他拉进房内，关上了门。  
“你好像不太喜欢我。是不知道该怎么做还是不愿意和我做？我不会强人所难的。”  
金泰亨下意识摇头，摇完头发现这是一个选择疑问句。他对上Park的眼睛，从对方的瞳孔里看到自己踌躇的脸。他又摇了摇头，说：“我愿意的。”  
他的声音细听之下有点发颤，既是因为害怕，也是因为兴奋。他主动伸出手拥抱眼前这个比自己瘦小的男人，很轻松地把他环在怀里。  
Park的手摸上金泰亨的腰，把金泰亨塞进裤腰的衣角拽出。他拍了下金泰亨圆润的屁股，心中感叹金泰亨饱满的臀肉和富有弹性的手感。他一只手从金泰亨背后探入他的打底衫，顺着金泰亨的脊椎往上摸。他的皮肤很柔嫩，许是抹了身体乳的缘故，摸起来很光滑。Park从金泰亨露出的锁骨开始舔吻，在他的脖颈处留下深红色的痕迹。  
金泰亨无措地搂紧Park的腰。Park的手在他的衣服里乱摸，越摸越向上。男人的另外一只手搂在他的腰间，一用力把他带向大床，两人顺势倒在床上。金泰亨压在男人身上，胸口撞到Park的胸膛，把他身上本就松散的浴袍领口扯了个半开。Park挠了挠他的后背。金泰亨手撑在Park身体两侧，一低头对上他的笑眼。  
男人在鼓励他。金泰亨大着胆子模仿刚才Park的动作去舔吻他的脖子，从颈侧到锁骨，再到他饱满的胸肌……他胸前的肌肉上还有未干的水迹。金泰亨伸出舌尖，试探地顺着那道痕迹舔舐，直到碰到Park红褐色的乳头时，金泰亨停下来思考了一下，用嘴唇包裹住男人发硬的乳头。  
Park腰腹的肌肉猛地收紧。他把手从金泰亨衣服里抽出来，搭在他的后颈处，掌心轻柔地摩挲金泰亨后颈的皮肤。金泰亨紧张得冒汗。他感觉自己后颈落了一层冷汗，现在尽数蹭在男人的手心之中。  
金泰亨先是用嘴唇触碰男人的乳头，男人动作之后试着张开嘴，用牙齿轻轻研磨，然后又舔又咬。他本以为自己会很抵触这件事，没想到完成得如此流畅自然。  
男人不轻不重地在他的后颈处按了一下。这是个信号，但是金泰亨不理解这是什么意思。他猜测这是男人让他继续，于是他松开男人已经被他舔硬的乳头，转向另外一边的胸口。  
Park曲起右腿，插到金泰亨双腿之间，用膝盖在金泰亨的裆部摩擦，每一下都蹭到金泰亨的性器。金泰亨禁不住这样的挑逗，被磨了几下就磨出了火气，胯下支起一个小帐篷，连嘴上的活儿也断断续续。Park喜欢他这样青涩的反应，覆在金泰亨后颈的手又从金泰亨的领口探入，向下抚摸，五根手指在金泰亨的肩胛骨中间抓挠。  
Park原本搭在金泰亨腰间的那只手手也开始作乱，划过金泰亨柔软的腹部后向上摩挲到金泰亨的胸口。他用指甲搔刮金泰亨的左边的乳头，直到充血变硬也没离开，而是继续用手指挤压金泰亨的乳首，又张开手掌覆盖在他的左胸之上，掌心包裹金泰亨的左乳，大力揉捏起来。金泰亨被他捏成一团软泥，干脆瘫软在他的身上。Park揉他胸的动作使他产生了他拥有一只乳房的错觉。他的左胸被男人的手掌包裹着，又热又烫。  
金泰亨的阴茎还被男人的膝盖顶弄着，小帐篷被Park的膝盖按下去又弹起来。金泰亨的内裤已经湿了，黏糊糊的液体不断往外渗，打湿布料，洇出一片水迹。  
金泰亨抽出一只手去解裤子的扣子。拉链拉到一半时Park的膝盖猛地一顶，金泰亨惊叫一声，一阵视野旋转后被男人压在身下。  
Park原本抚摸他后背的手在将他翻转时已经抽出，现在垫在他的脑后；另一只手只顾着爱抚他的左胸，不肯让右边尝一点甜头。Park的右腿还插在他两腿之间，将他的双腿分开，膝盖模仿性交动作在他的股间顶撞。金泰亨止不住地呜咽，逃避似的闭上了眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛，不许闭，看着我。”Park说。  
金泰亨可以拒绝男人的话语，但是他没有。他遵照Park的指令睁开了眼，看到男人离他不到五公分的脸。  
金泰亨不知道是男人的头发一直没干，还是干了以后又被汗液打湿，总之他额前垂落的黑发现在是湿的，一绺一绺的，随着他的动作晃动，划出一道道曲线。这弧度该死的性感。金泰亨忍不住夹紧双腿，把Park的右腿困在他的腿间。  
“想要了？”Park问。  
金泰亨咬住下唇，点了点头。  
“翻过来，第一次用后入会轻松一点。”Park又用膝盖顶了下金泰亨的屁股，垫在金泰亨后脑的手帮他直起上身，另一只手顺势卷起金泰亨的上衣。  
“抬起胳膊。”Park帮金泰亨脱掉碍事的打底衫。现在他能清楚地看到金泰亨红肿的左乳，比右边要大上一圈 。  
金泰亨第一次将自己的身体展现给别人看。Park的目光一直停留在他的胸口处，这让他也低头向自己一片狼藉的胸口看去，只瞟了一眼就用手捂住了脸。  
“这样就害羞了？”男人笑他，“那一会儿可别哭出来。”  
金泰亨没理他，翻过身趴在床上，把脸埋进枕头里。  
Park把金泰亨脱了一半的裤子褪下，只留了一条白色底裤。内裤早就包不住不断流泪的性器。Park用手捏了一把，毫不意外地听到金泰亨没控制住的呻吟。  
“叫出来，你的声音很好听。”  
金泰亨不知道男人的话哪句是真的哪句是假的，可爱、好听……他从没听别人这么评价过他。也许这就是床上的情趣吧。  
男人拽下他的内裤，随它挂在金泰亨的腿上。他的手指在金泰亨后穴外揉了揉，发现还算松软湿润。  
“你之前处理过了？”Park问。  
“稍微清理了一下……”金泰亨的声音闷在枕头里。  
“真是个好孩子……”男人说完停顿了一下，才又问道，“凸点、螺纹、凉感，要哪个？”  
“……凸点吧。”金泰亨犹豫地回答。  
“呀，都是凸点螺纹装，没得选了。”Park拿起床头柜上的盒子看了一眼，有些遗憾地说。  
金泰亨对这些事并没有概念，只是附和着应了一声。  
Park解开腰带，把浴衣扔到一边。他用手撸动几下阴茎，戴上安全套，才把沾了润滑剂的手指探入金泰亨的肉穴。被金泰亨事先清理过的后穴又湿又紧，只够Park塞两根指头进去。他用右手食指和中指破开金泰亨的肉穴，两根指头向外分，撑开紧致的肠道。  
金泰亨从未体验过这种感觉。他将身体交付给一个陌生人操控，从外至内，任他侵入他的私处，窥探他身体内部的欲望。被手指侵犯的滋味不算很难受，金泰亨只是觉得奇怪。他还想了解更多其他的不一样的感觉。  
当金泰亨的肉穴可以容纳第三根手指时，Park才继续向深处探索。他正在开发一具全新的肉体——这个事实无疑让男人更加兴奋。前列腺的位置不会太深，在Park的手指第一次碰到腺体时金泰亨便敏感地颤抖起来。因手指侵入的肿胀感从被触碰的一点开始被酥麻感取代，他大腿的肌肉先是绷紧，复又无力地陷入松软。他的肉穴也不断地收紧又放松，肠道自发地与男人的手指缠绵。  
金泰亨的反应无疑取悦了Park。男人更加卖力地去戳刺金泰亨的敏感带，听他发出可怜的呜咽声。金泰亨伸手想要抚慰早就兴奋的阴茎，却被男人一把抓住手腕。  
“第一次还是只靠后面比较好。”  
金泰亨知道男人的这句话是谎话，但他依旧顺从地收回了手。在他重新把手放回身侧、压在床单上时，男人抽出了手指，把龟头抵在了他的穴口处。  
金泰亨第一次察觉到危机感。他撑起上身想要回头查看身后的状况，却被男人一巴掌打在屁股上：“不许回头，趴好。”  
还没等金泰亨作出反应，Park就掐着他的腰进入了他的身体。硕大的龟头把金泰亨的穴口完全撑开，穴口的褶皱也被撑平。这和刚刚做扩张的手指根本不是一个概念。金泰亨无法想象后面究竟是怎样一番光景。他的腰受制于男人的手，只能小幅度地摆动臀部，以表达自己的态度：“太大了，进不去的……”  
Park可没有怜香惜玉的念头。他反手又是一掌打在金泰亨的屁股上，把金泰亨的臀肉拍得发红。男人的力道很大，绝对不算轻，打在金泰亨的肉臀上发出清脆的响声。被男人打过的地方火辣辣地疼，让金泰亨消了逃跑的念头。金泰亨低声呜咽着，不敢制造出太大的动静。  
如果他再打一下的话……这个想法只在金泰亨脑中闪现了一霎就被他摇头打散。他的屁股高高翘起，不情不愿地迎合身后的男人进入的姿势。男人的利刃快要把他从中劈开，一分为二，坚定地向他的肉穴深处一寸寸挺进。金泰亨的阴茎有些萎靡，被打开的痛楚远大于之前积攒的快感。金泰亨不能抚慰蔫软的阴茎，只好集中注意力用后穴探测快感。  
Park进入得很慢，因为在意金泰亨是第一次被人操开。他的阴茎碾平了肉穴中的每一道褶皱，把肠道彻彻底底地撑开。他找到之前触碰到的敏感带，缓慢地抽插起来，但是每一次插入都很用力，直直地撞在腺体上。他必须掐紧金泰亨的腰才能保证金泰亨的身体不会向前移动。  
金泰亨发觉自己确实在用后穴将男人的性器一点点吃下去，全部吞到自己的身体里。金泰亨的肉穴绞得很紧，安全套上的纹路全都印在脆弱的肠壁上。颗粒状的凸起和环状螺纹被肠肉紧紧包裹着，刺激得金泰亨的肠道不断收缩，但Park有力的冲撞又把他的肉穴一次次操开。  
他想尖叫。他的脖颈扬起，大声地喘息；嘴巴张开，但是叫不出声，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，拉出一道黏连的银丝。  
直接被操到腺体带来的刺激感远大于他自慰时的快感。他的身体被填满——不只是他渴望被填充的后穴。  
金泰亨逐渐适应了Park的节奏，开始有意识地配合他摆动臀部，收缩肠道。之前稍显萎靡地阴茎又重新起立，透明液体不断从马眼流出。Park每一次抽插都齐根没入，囊袋打在金泰亨的臀肉上，发出“啪啪”的响声。金泰亨又想起刚才被Park打的那两巴掌，臀部还残留着击打时的痛感。金泰亨后穴一紧，肠肉贪婪地吞咽正在他肠道内抽插的肉棒。  
Park被他夹得差点缴械投降，报复性地对着金泰亨的腺体一顿猛操。金泰亨发出变了调的呻吟，屁股主动往Park的阴茎上怼。  
Park对着他不安分的屁股又是一巴掌。金泰亨直接叫出了声，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉：“我错了……我错了……”  
“错在哪里？”Park追问，同时停止操弄金泰亨肉穴，只是把龟头抵在金泰亨前列腺的位置浅浅地磨。  
“我，我不知道……不要这样……”金泰亨得不到抚慰的后穴空虚难耐，肠肉拼了命地绞紧体内的肉棒，对方却始终不肯再进一步。  
“V不是好孩子吗？连这么简单的问题都回答不了吗？”Park一只手去拨弄金泰亨的阴茎，被冷落的性器可怜巴巴地淌着水，又得不到释放。他用食指堵住不断冒水的马眼，在铃口处揉捏起来。  
“我没有……”金泰亨不知道答案是什么。他的理智早就被这个男人一次次的冲撞顶散，说的话都毫无关联。他只渴望解脱。  
“好孩子要学会说实话，不管什么时候。”说完他朝腺体处狠狠一顶。金泰亨尖叫着哭喊：“请你操我，我想射精……不要这样……”  
“我喜欢听你用敬语。”Park在金泰亨的铃口处一捻，松开他的阴茎，重新操干起金泰亨熟透了的肉穴，抽插了几十次后金泰亨抽泣着射了精。刚刚经历高潮的身子经不住Park大开大合的操弄，而且只依靠前列腺高潮产生的快感远比金泰亨想象得要久。  
当Park终于发泄在他身体里时，金泰亨早就满脸泪痕，腿间一片狼藉。Park从金泰亨身体里退出来，把废掉的安全套打了个结扔进垃圾桶里。再回头金泰亨已经沉沉睡去。  
Park把金泰亨抱到浴室清洗了一下身体。金泰亨无知无觉地躺在浴缸里，任水流在他的身上滑落。Park伸出手指点了点金泰亨高挺的鼻梁，然后俯下身检查他的后穴有没有受伤。  
温热的清水划进金泰亨微张的穴口。Park借着水流把手指探进肠道中，退出时肠壁卷着他的手指不肯松开，指尖带出一点粉嫩的肉色。  
他在采撷一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。


End file.
